i_hate_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
I HATE PEWDIEPIE'S RABID FANS
I HATE PEWDIEPIE'S RABID FANS or as it was originaly named I HATE PEWDIEPIE is the first episode of I Hate Everything's YouTube series. It was released on 25 August 2013. Description HEY YOU, yeah you, make sure you actually watch the video before angrily commenting. Or don't read this and make yourself look like an uneducated moron. Your choice. Script WARNING! SURPRISINGLY ENOUGH, THIS IS MY OPINION. DON'T GET YOUR CHINCHILLAS IN A TWIST. OK, maybe I don't hate PewDiePie specifically. I guess I hate some, yes "Some", not ALL, NOT ALL, of his rabid, mindless, asinine, imbecilic, moronic fanbase. Never have I seen people so obsessed with a piece of media before. Sure you have the Star Wars, My Little Pony and Sonic fanboys, but none of them are as unintelligent as the maniacal PewDiePie fans who truly believe he is a god who creates only the highest form of art. So let's get this straight. PewDiePie - Number 1 YouTuber in the world makes gaming videos. Fair enough. His sense of humour usually revolve around swearing and/or screaming. That's not an opinion, that's a fact. Now I understand why some people might find this funny, but me personally, being a typical English tea drinker, I prefer a more subtle sense of comedy with some kind of substance. Now let me clearly explain, I do not care or look down on you if you enjoy Pewdiepie and his videos, I think that's great, more power to you. I'm sure he's a nice guy, however, you may be asking "What's the point of this video then, if I'm basically neutral on him." Well, as I briefly mentioned earlier, It is not Pewdiepie himself, but his fans who cannot bear to see any form of criticism about their YouTube god. In fact, I'm almost certain that this video will have a very large portion of dislikes simply because of the title, so consider it sort of a test. If it has that many dislikes, then you know why. Good thing I could not care particularly less because all it would be doing is proving my point for me. So here are some very extreme examples of comments from anti-PewDiePie videos, just to prove that I'm not completely making this up, and having some uninformed decision about a whole group of people. So we have the haters, the illiterate, the immature and the downright moronic. So what have we really learnt today? I guess that getting mindlessly angry at someone who hates something that you love should not take anything away from it, so why are you getting so offensive about it? So if you got this far into the video, and you're a PewDiePie fan, then good for you. You're one of the smart ones who does not fit into the category of mindless PewDiePie imbeciles. And please, remember, I do not think that every PewDiePie fan is, you know, a mindless idiot. I just think, they do exist, there is a portion of them, and well, there are a lot of them, as is probably provable in the comments I am predicting this video will get because there will be a bunch of people that come here, see the title, will click on the video, automatically dislike it and write an incredibly stupid comment to go with it. So that's my first video. I know it's kind of misleading just saying "I hate whatever" but you know, I guess its this channel's thing. I am the person who hates everything, I guess, but anyway, subscribe if you want to see anything that I'm going to hate next as I'm going to hate more stuff, as there is stuff I actually hate. Trivia * This is the first video of I Hate Everything, making this the first I Hate as well. Category:Episodes Category:I HATE Episodes Category:Videos on I Hate Everything's YouTube Channel Category:Episodes Without Aquaman and/or Kiteman